Hated by all Loved by none
by inuyasha'sbabe
Summary: this story is a inuband crossover. Rated to be on the safe side. I'm not giving anything away, so just read it.


**Did you know...** Next tip 

To make the text on Web pages larger or smaller, click the **View** menu, and then click **Text Size**. Press F5 to refresh the screen. 

To quickly save a Web page to your Favorites list, press CTRLD. 

You can send a Web page in e-mail by clicking the **File** menu, pointing to **Send**, and then clicking **Page By Email**. 

Web pictures and backgrounds make great desktop wallpaper. Just right-click the picture you want, and then click **Set as Wallpaper**. 

To scroll toward the beginning of a document, press the UP ARROW. 

To scroll toward the beginning of a document in large increments, press PAGE UP. 

To back up to previous pages quickly, you can click the small down arrow to the right of the **Back **button. 

To adjust the amount of hard disk space to use for temporary Internet files, click the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, and then click **Settings**. 

You can make sure the Web page you are viewing contains the latest information by pressing F5 to refresh it. 

Internet Explorer saves you time and keystrokes by finishing frequently typed URLs for you. 

To move forward between frames, press CTRLTAB. 

To move back between frames, press SHIFTCTRLTAB. 

You can type a word in the Address bar and press CTRLENTER to automatically add http:www. and .com on either side of the word. 

If your e-mail program is Microsoft Outlook or Outlook Express, you can drag an Internet shortcut into an e-mail message. 

You can rearrange your Favorites list or menu by dragging and dropping. 

To print the current page or active frame, press CTRLP. 

If you want to know which actions you can perform on a favorite link, right-click the link on the Favorites menu. 

To print a document, you can drag an Internet shortcut to a printer icon on your desktop. 

You can keep your most frequently visited Web pages only a single click away by dragging a shortcut to the page onto the Links bar. 

To scroll toward the end of a document, press the DOWN ARROW. 

To scroll toward the end of a document in large increments, press PAGE DOWN. 

You can type the friendly name of a favorite page in the Address bar, then select the page name in the AutoComplete list that appears. 

To display the Links bar, a handy place to keep your favorite Web sites, click the **View** menu, point to **Toolbars**, and then click **Links**. 

To quickly print just one frame of a Web page, right-click inside the frame, and then click **Print**. 

You can print a table of all the links associated with a Web page. In the Print dialog box, click **Print table of links**. 

Clicking the **Search** button displays a search service on the left side of your screen and a Web page on the right. 

To move backward or forward within the Search bar, right-click within the Search bar, and then click **Back or Forward **on the menu that appears. 

To search from the Address bar, type **go**, **find**, or followed by a word or phrase, and then press ENTER. 

You can mark favorites or Links bar items for offline reading by right-clicking an item and then clicking **Make available offline**. 

You can specify whether to accept "cookies" on your computer for each security zone. For more information, look up "cookies" in the Help Index. 

You can rearrange shortcuts on the Links bar by dragging and dropping them. 

To change the color of links on Web pages, click the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, and then click the **Colors** button. 

To open a new Internet Explorer window, press CTRLN. 

You can print all documents that are linked to a specific Web page. In the Print dialog box, click **Print all linked documents**. 

To rename an item on the Favorites list or on the Links bar, right-click the item, and then click **Rename**. 

You can drag your toolbar, Links bar, and Address bar anywhere you want them. You can even combine them to save space. 

For more information about Internet Explorer features, click the **Help** menu and then click **Contents and Index**. 

To see the names of the buttons on the toolbar, click the **View** menu, point to **Toolbars**, click **Customize**, and then click **Show Text**. 

To stop downloading a page, press ESC. 

To change your home page to the page you have open, click the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, and then click **Use Current**. 

To gain space on your hard disk by deleting temporary files, click the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, and then click **Delete Files**. 

You can add folders to your Favorites list by clicking the **Favorites** menu and then clicking **Organize Favorites**. 

You can remove a shortcut from your Favorites or Links list or menu by right-clicking it and then clicking **Delete**. 

To turn off the underlines in Web page links, click the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, and then click the **Advanced** tab. 

To change a favorite site's offline properties, right-click the item on your Favorites list, and then click **Properties**. 

To screen which Web sites can appear on your computer, click the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, click the **Content** tab, and then click **Enable**. 

You can use the Media Explorer Bar to view and listen to media content on the web. 

To go to the next page, press ALTRIGHT ARROW. 

To go to the previous page, press ALTLEFT ARROW or BACKSPACE. 

You can see a list of Web sites you have visited recently by clicking the **History** button on the toolbar. 

You can move your cursor into the Address bar by pressing ALTD. 

You can tell if the Web site you're on is secure; a lock icon appears on the status bar. For more information, double-click the icon. 

You can add and remove buttons on the toolbar by right-clicking the toolbar and then clicking **Customize**. 

You can save a Web page for offline reading by clicking the **File** menu and then clicking **Save As**. 

Instead of clicking the **Back** button, you can press the BACKSPACE key to move back a page. 

You can switch between a regular-sized Internet Explorer window and full-screen mode by pressing F11. 

To save a page or picture without opening it, right-click the link for the item you want, and then click **Save Target As**. 

You can get e-mail when a Web site changes. First make the site available for reading offline, then change its **Download** tab properties. 

To make Web pages load faster, click the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, click the **Advanced** tab, then turn off sounds and pictures. 

When you add a Web page to your Favorites list, you can also make it available to read when you're not connected to the Internet. 

To move to the beginning of a document, press the HOME key. 

To move to the end of a document, press END. 

To see a list of all Internet addresses you have typed during this session, click the small down arrow at the right end of the Address bar. 

You can set a different level of security for each Web site. On the **Tools** menu, click **Internet Options**, and then click the **Security** tab. 

To search for a word or phrase on a Web page, press CTRLF to open the Find dialog box. 

You can close the current window by pressing CTRLW. 

To display a list of the Internet addresses you have typed in the Address bar, press F4. 

In the Address bar, you can quickly move the cursor back between parts of the address by pressing CTRLLEFT ARROW. 

In the Address bar, you can quickly move the cursor forward between parts of the address by pressing CTRLRIGHT ARROW. 

If you use Netscape, you can learn about differences in Internet Explorer by clicking the **Help** menu and then clicking **For Netscape Users**. 

To go to a new location, press CTRLO. 

You can install more Internet Explorer components by clicking the **Tools** menu and then clicking **Windows Update**. 

If you want to learn more about using the World Wide Web, click the **Help** menu and then click ** Tour**. 

You can quickly put a shortcut to any Web page on your desktop by right-clicking in the page and then clicking **Create Shortcut**. 

To see how any Web page was coded, right-click in the page, and then click **View Source**. 


End file.
